A Massie Carol
by fictionlover94
Summary: based after The Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens! Massie is now poor and this is what happens around christmas time/\ rated K   for safety
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the clique and here is a Massie Carol like the christmas carol set after the newest book. This are the characters that either will be seen or heared of I'm going to try to have all of them. And review story will be up shortly**

**A Massie Carol **

**Cast of Characters **

_Characters in the future: _

**Massie Block & Josh Hotz: **

Logan [12]

**Alicia Riveria & Landon Crane **

Victoria 'Tori' [12]

Jarred [10]

**Dylan & Derrick **

Blaine [14]

Nevaeh [12]

Peyton [10]

Ryder [7]

**Claire Lyons & Cam Fisher**

Carter [14]

Carleigh [12]

**Kristen Gregory & Dempsey Solomon**

Avery [girl, 15]

Brenna [12]

Dustin [9]

Sasha [Adopted] [5]

Demetri [Adopted] [3]

Tobias 'Toby' [Adopted] [infant]

**Dune Baxter & Layne Abeley**

Myra [12]

Nick [11]

_Caracters in the present_

Derrick  
Dylan  
Alicia  
Massie  
Kristen  
Landon  
Josh  
Cam  
Claire  
Kendra  
William  
Layne

_Christmas Past _

The Annabee's  
Derrick  
Dylan  
Alicia  
Massie  
Kristen  
Cam  
Claire  
Kendra  
William


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the clique and here is a Massie Carol like the christmas carol set after the newest book. This are the characters that either will be seen or heared of I'm going to try to have all of them. And review story will be up shortly**

**Massie might be a _BIT_ OOC not much but some to make her learn a lesson**

**A Massie Carol **

Massie block sat staring out her window watching the movers take there stuff away. Half of there stuff was taken out of her house and getting sold at the sale. First she found out she was poor and now her friends figured out from Tod, who got his parents to back him up. Now nobody was talking to her. She suspected that her friends were talking behind her back.

"Massie?" she could hear the voice of Alicia and the rest of the pretty comeitee plus there crushes were there.

"Go away," she said her voice hallow there was no tears left in her. All the extra's she had in her room were taken out as well. All she had left was her dresser, a desk and her bed.

"Massie listen-" started Claire but was cut off by Massie who never looked up from her pillow.

"Just go away I really don't want to talk. Okay I dont' want to go on about how poor I am. I'm not like you and Kristen, Kuh-lair," she said and immediately wanted to take it back but didn't. Kendra and William pretended not to hear that and would scold her later. It was quiet and then Alicia and the rest shared a look.

"Well I don't need this and I don't need you all to repremend me, okay? I'm not some poor little rich girl, I can't afford to give you present this year for christmas so just plan your plans with out me in them," she said burying her face into her pillow.

Everybody left with Cam rubbing Claire's back soothingly, who was hurt with her poor comment. Everybody else just left with out the gift baskets that Kendra was going to hand out.

"Hey you," said something to Massie it was her iphone. Screaming Massie dropped it and then its blank screen shown in her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the clique and here is a Massie Carol like the christmas carol set after the newest book. This are the characters that either will be seen or heared of I'm going to try to have all of them. And review story will be up shortly**

**Massie might be a _BIT_ OOC not much but some to make her learn a lesson. My grammar maybe off but my spelling should be right**

**A Massie Carol **

Did my iphone just talk? She questioned herself in her head and the phone spoke again.

"Hey I was talking to you Massie Block," said her iphone and she just stared at it. This couldn't really be happening, at all. She closed her eyes and slowly counted to 20 and then opened them to see her iphone gone.

"I'm still here sister," said the phone and she stared at it long and hard.

"Okay what do you want? This is all just a dream any way," she said making her her words make some sense. It was a dream and she was going to wake after some message her phone wanted to send to her.

"I'm here to show you you're Christmas past, now walk into the mirror," the phone said and then Massie did as she was told. This was going to be over as soon as it began...


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the clique and here is a Massie Carol like the christmas carol set after the newest book. This are the characters that either will be seen or heared of I'm going to try to have all of them. And review!**

**Massie might be a _BIT_ OOC not much but some to make her learn a lesson. My grammar maybe off but my spelling should be right**

**A Massie Carol **

"Hey I know this place," said Massie sounding a bit stupid as she said that. She didn't like stating the obvious even if it was to an iphone. This was her old school that had the uniforms, and the Annhabee's were crowding around her younger self.

Massie felt a bit of pride swell in her, this was the last days before she left PMS for good and went to OCD. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan were all waiting in her SUV waiting to go to her new school.

"So there," said younger Massie. Then to make her point the younger Massie kicked some snow on the Annahbee's matching robin's egg blue jackets.

"Oh if you were here you would be exiled from everything Block," said the leader of the annahbee's, Anna. Massie remembered this and smiled she finally told her ex friends off. Boy was she proud of herself on that day.

Then she scence shifted to something different, there on Christmas Day. She was giving something to everybody in her fourth grade class at OCD. Everybody except for 3 of the kids one of them being Layne, one of them was another girl named Celeste, and another girl named Amanda.

"What about us Massie?" asked Celeste who was a rather plain girl, she had straight black hair cut unevenly, and thick bangs that covered her large round green eyes.

"I ran out of stuff from the bags," she lied easily. In reality she had plenty of stuff but these girls. Layne wasn't very friendly with her when she first came. Amanda was needed braces, and she could just tell Celeste was poor. Massie could hardly tell Kristen was poor to some degree. Mrs. Kettle frowned not believing this but said nothing.

"Would any of you like to share your goody bags with Amanda, Celeste and Layne?" she asked and, only one other girl whose name was lost to Massie, shared. Massie remembered that girl now as a teen her name was Rebecca and she split the bag because she was allergic to the strawberry lotion Massie had in the bag along with the almond chocolates.

"Well?" sassed her iphone, Massie just looked at it unamused.

"What? So I'm not so proud of my past, I've learned to be nicer to the poor and unfornate since," said Massie. Then she saw some swirling lights and then she found herself in Christmas present.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the clique and here is a Massie Carol like the christmas carol set after the newest book. This are the characters that either will be seen or heared of I'm going to try to have all of them. And review!**

**Massie might be a _BIT_OOC not much but some to make her learn a lesson. My grammar maybe off but my spelling should be right**

**Also this is way past christmas! I'm sorry but I have a lot of things going on and I'm hoping that I'll have the story don't by tuesday. Thank you who all have reviewed and read this!**

**A Massie Carol **

"This is worse then I thought," said Kendra to William something was seriously wrong financially. Kendra's forehead was creasing with even more worry.

"Don't worry we'll get back Kendra," said William. Massie couldn't help but think that he might be this way forever. What if he asked her to give up Bean? Who was going to take her Massie size mannequin? Her iphone smirked at her for thinking these thoughts and she shook them away from her head. The scene changed to Claire and her family in the pool house.

#$%$#$%

"Okay Claire you're next!" Judi then handed Claire a box that looked like it had a globe of the world in it.

"It's perfect!" declared Claire who pulled out a sweater that had a her name knitted in it.

"It took me awhile to make," said Judi who rubbed her hand, as if to still remember her pain from knitting.

"I didn't know you knew how to knit mom," said Tod but did remember his grandmother teaching him and claire back in Flordia how to do it. She even tried to teacher him. The scene changed to Dylan and her family at her place. .

^^*^^(%(

"Mom I really wanted to talk to dad," said Dylan's sister Ryan.

"No!" said Meri- Leigh. Massie even forgot that Dylan didn't even have a dad around. How long had she been out of the loop with her friends lives? Quietly she resolved to be a better friend for the next year.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the clique and here is a Massie Carol like the christmas carol set after the newest book. This are the characters that either will be seen or heared of I'm going to try to have all of them. And review!**

**Massie might be a _BIT_OOC not much but some to make her learn a lesson. My grammar maybe off but my spelling should be right**

**Also this is way past christmas! I'm sorry but I have a lot of things going on and I'm hoping that I'll have the story done by tuesday. Thank you who all have reviewed and read this!**

**A Massie Carol **

Her iphone rang out with the future blinking across the screen. The scene changed very quickly until she found herself standing in a ballroom at a hotel. Her older self had to be about 30 years old and she couldn't help but think she looked great at that age.

"Are you sure Alicia? We're having a huge blow out!" That was a lie though nobody was with her older self.

"I know Massie but I have to go. I'm getting off the phone now Landon, Tori get dressed its Christmas!" Massie stared at the phone when Alicia hung up the phone. Then Massie stared over at her family. Anger pulsed through Massie when her Landon became Alicia's.

"Ready to go to counseling Leesh?" asked Landon taking the phone from his son.

"Dad!" whined the boy.

"No phones Jarred, we're going to spend the 12 days of christmas with out them," said Landon. Alicia and Landon we're in counseling, Massie studied the calander on the wall. It was 5 days before christmas and they were heading out til christmas.

)(())(())(()()())(()()())(())()(()()()()()

"Dylan are you coming?" asked Massie into the phone.

"Listen Massie Derrick and I have to go somewhere. We have to go to the-"

"I don't care where you have to go, you're missing a great party," said the Massie on the phone. A boy about 7 tugged on her forest green dress. Dylan looked at the boy and nodded.

"Listen Massie I might be there okay I have a couple of stops to make." Dylan hung up and hugged the boy to her side.

"Ryder where is your sisters and brother at?"

"In the car already," said Ryder. The Massie from the past found herself sandwhiched between 2 girls. One was about 10 the other one 12, Massie noticed that neither of them had a phone out.

"So mom where are you catering at?" asked the older girl as they turned into a grave yard.

"The Bowers Estate," said Dylan as they all climbed out and Derrick fell to his knees in front of a marble stone. On the stone was the names Lilith and James Harrington. Dylan looked at Derrick and put her hand on her shoulder. Massie even felt tears prick her eyes when the kids all hugged there dad.

(()()(())()()()(()())()(())()(()())()()()()

"Kristen?" she said into the phone.

"This is the Kristen Solomon I'm not here right now feel free to leave a message." Massie watching this saw them; Kristen, Dempsey, and 3 kids that looked like there kids. A little asian girl was clinging to Kristen.

"What's he going to be like mom?" asked a boy who had a skin color like cocoa. Adopted. Kristen was going to live out her dream of adopting 5 kids with Dempsey.

"Well he's from Vietnam," so he'll look a little bit like Sasha. Sasha smiled and hugged herself around the torso. A women with an infant child was walking toward him she had a tag on that said adoption manager.

)(()()()())(()()())()()()())(())()()()()()(()

"My last resort, Layne," muttered Massie into a headset.

"Okay who are you and why is your number blocked?" said the voice of Layne Abeley. Now it was Layne Baxter though, she got married to Dune of all people. Older Massie hung up and Layne rolled her eyes at the phone.

"Figures," she muttered and brought a bowl of popcorn into a living room.

"Okay Myra string these," she said and handed the bowl to a girl that had dark hair streaked with red all over.

)(()(())(())()(()()()())(()())())(())(()())()(

Older Massie looked out the window.

"Sign the divorce papers Ms. Hotz," younger massie's jaw dropped she was married to Josh? Her older self sighed and signed. Then she looked at Josh.

"Any sign of Austin?" she was refering to her daughter.

"No," said Josh looking down at the hardwood floor. She had been missing for a week, the week they decided to get the divorce. The older Massie looked straight at younger Massie and said something.

"Fix the past please."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the clique and here is a Massie Carol like the christmas carol set after the newest book. This are the characters that either will be seen or heared of I'm going to try to have all of them. And review!**

**Massie might be a _BIT_OOC not much but some to make her learn a lesson. My grammar maybe off but my spelling should be right**

**Also this is way past christmas! I'm sorry but I have a lot of things going on and I'm hoping that I'll have the story done by tuesday. Thank you who all have reviewed and read this!**

**I don't own Taylor Swifts song Long Live **

**A Massie Carol **

Massie woke up from her nap and immediately called Alicia. She left a messaged and then called all of her other friends. In the Christmas spirit she even called Layne even though she knew her number would be blocked.

She turned on the new Taylor Swift C.D. and she found the song that reflected her mood. Long live.

Long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered

**Irk this is a really short chapter, I'm leaving it up for the readers imangination to figure out what happened! Hope you enjoyed it and I was a bit stuck on an ending so this is pretty much it. **


End file.
